Even Friends Hate
by Irish Fury
Summary: An old friend comes to visit Pearl Harbor after a tragic accident and begins to fall in love not knowing it's destined to end in heart break.
1. Flying lessons

"Eve? Come out, come out wherever you are!" The girl of about twelve and had long curly blonde hair that fell to right above her waist and was tied back with a piece of string. She had on overalls and dirty shirt under them and she had dirt smudges across her face. She glanced from side to side quickly causing her hair to go back and forth. Then she crept behind a tree and crouched down and continued walking like that until she got behind a bush and then she jumped up. "Boo!" Anther little girl was hiding there with black hair and she had on a skirt and white shirt. When the girl with blonde hair yelled boo she screamed. "Gotcha Evelyn, now come on your pa's gonna take us flying."  
  
"Aise? Wait up, I can't run as fast as you in this skirt." She picked up her skirt and dashed after Aisla, she finally caught up to her just as they ran into an open field. Laughing they raced towards the airplane where a boy of about 14 who looked just like Aisla was waiting with Evelyn's father.  
  
"Aisla Raven O'Hara you stop running this instance." She kept running and just laughed at the boy.  
  
"Oh Conner we were just having fun, I know you're my big brother but sheesh you aren't my momma so stop actin like it."  
  
The man laughed at them all and Evelyn ran into his arms and he lifted her to sit on his shoulders. "Alright whose turn is it to go first?"  
  
"It's mine Uncle Drew, it's my turn." Shouted little Aisla as she jumped up and down in her spot. He smiled at her and then took Evelyn off his shoulders and placed her on the ground. He got into the back of the plane while Aisla climbed into the front; he sat quietly while she started pressing all the buttons that would start the plane up. She looked up just as the plane started moving and then lifted off once she got enough speed. Once in the air she started laughing hysterically and dived towards the ground but pulled up about five feet from the ground and then started doing barrel rolls and loops in the air. After about thirty minutes she landed the plane and got out and smiled up at Andrew Stewart Evelyn's father.  
  
He smiled at her kindly, "One of these days you're going to kill me with one of your nose dives."  
  
"Nah your to tough to die."  
  
Evelyn climbed in next and Aisla lay down on the ground staring up at the clouds and Conner lay next to her. "What are you thinking about Con?"  
  
"Lots of things like what's going to happen when we all grow up? Will we still be friends?"  
  
"Of course we will nothing can tear us apart, I love you Conner Niall O'Hara you're the only brother I'm ever going to have and I'll never forget that you are the one who's been with me all this time."  
  
"I love you to." Once Conner had had his turn they both said their good-byes and headed home. Once they reached it they heard a loud crash inside and looked at each other knowing that their father must have come home and probably wasn't having a good day.  
  
They walked in the door just as their father came into the room, "Where were you two?"  
  
"We were at Mr. Stewarts he needed help with is cows," Aisla tried lying to him but knew it didn't work because the minute the sentence left her mouth he slapped her roughly across the face.  
  
"You're lying; now go to your room, no supper tonight." Aisla quickly ran up to her room trying to get away incase he changed his mind and decided to beat her more.  
  
This is my first Pearl Harbor fan fic and I hope ya'll like it tell me what you think. Please review!! 


	2. Connor goes to war

Six Years Later:  
  
Aisla came barreling down the stairs holding a piece of paper in her hand and Conner came down chasing after her. "Give that back Aisla, at least tell me if I got in or not, please!" Aisla smirked at him and then looked at the paper, while her attention was on reading Conner was slowly creeping around the table that separated them so he could make a grab for the paper in her hand.  
  
Aisla sees him out of the corner of her eye and smirks before running through the door way her laugh echoing behind her. She ran out the back door and through their cornfield which led her to Evelyn's house because their property bordered with Stewart property. He chased after her and finally caught up just as they made it out front the Stewart house and he tackled her to the ground and began tickling her. "I give, I give," She said in between gasping for breath.  
  
He smirked and pulled the letter out of her hand and then began reading his smile growing wider with every word. He jumped up and pulled Aisla into his arms and spun her around, "I got in Aise, I got in! I'm going to be a fighter pilot."  
  
She smiled softly at his happiness, glad that at least one of them was happy. He noticed her strangeness but shrugged it off and ran up the stairs to knock on the Stewarts door. Andrew Stewart answered it and smiled fondly at Conner, "Your early Conner, lad."  
  
"I know, I wanted to tell you the good news. I got into the navy I'm going to be a fighter pilot; their giving me my wings!"  
  
Drew smiled happy for the younger man and then looked over his shoulder to see Aisla standing there frowning deep in thought, "Well lassie I do believe it's your turn to go first."  
  
Aisla smiled, the only time she was truly happy was when she was in the air it was when she felt free. She ran up the stairs and hugged Drew and then pulled his arm so she could lead him around back. Once there she pulled on goggles and pulled her hair back and tied it with a piece of ribbon. She began pressing all of the buttons so that the plane would lift off and while she was in the air she saw Evelyn and Conner come around back and they both looked happy probably over Conner joining the Navy. While in the air she flew around not really in the mood to do tricks and suddenly she heard her Uncle Drews voice in her head, 'No guts no glory.' So she took a dive and pulled up suddenly rolling the plane backwards before going in to land.  
  
The next day Conner had all his things packed and his train ticket in his hand, he walked up to Aisla who was sitting quietly on her bed. "Aise, you know I'm gonna miss you right?"  
  
She smiled up at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Of course silly you're my brother you better miss me and you better write me too." He hugged her and she held on tightly like she never wanted to let go which was right, she didn't want to ever let go of him. "You better come back after this war ends Conner Niall don't go getting yourself killed or I'll give ya one hell of a beating ya here?"  
  
He laughed, "Yeah I hear ya, loud and clear." He walked out of the room and outside to where Uncle Drew was waiting for him to take him to the train station. Once Aisla heard the door close she threw herself down on her bed and started sobbing. She had no one left because Evelyn had joined up with the Navy to and was leaving soon to be a nurse and now Conner was going to be a fighter pilot. Her father was a broken down drunk and her ma died when she was born, the only other person she had was Uncle Drew and she couldn't just stay with him all the time.  
  
That afternoon she packed her bag and took the money she'd been saving all her life which amounted to a hefty sum and then took her fathers car keys and drove off without even saying good-bye to Evelyn or her Uncle Drew. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere was better than where she was, she would write Uncle Drew once she got settled in. 


	3. The news

Three Years Later:  
  
Aisla O'Hara was outback of her house underneath her planes wing trying to do some patchwork when a man cleared his throat. She hooked her legs around the wing and leaned back so she was hanging upside down. The man was in a military uniform so she pulled herself upright by her arms and unhooked her legs and jumped to the ground. She wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her sleeve and then turned to the officer.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Are you Aisla O'Hara?"  
  
"Yes, what is this about?"  
  
"You have a brother Conner Niall O'Hara?" She nodded and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but while in Europe he was shot down and taken hostage by the Germans. He is believed to be dead."  
  
Aisla's face fell, "Thank you for delivering the news in person. Now you'll have to excuse me," She took off at a fast paced walk and once she was inside her house with the door closed she sank to the ground crying. About an hour later she decided to go down to the Nave offices.  
  
She had moved from her hometown to California; where she bought a ranch. She decided to take time off and now with Conner she knew what she had to do. She quickly packed a bag and threw it into the back of her car and traveled down the familiar rode to the nearby Navy offices. It wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be to find out where her old friend was stationed. Once that was accomplished she climbed into her car and drove to the nearest harbor where she bought a ticket to be taken out to Pearl Harbor, Hawaii the next day.  
  
The next day she was up with the sun and simply sat on her bed waiting for eleven o'clock to come around. After what seemed like an eternity it was finally time for her to leave. Slowly she picked up her bag and went down to her car and made her way to the harbor. Once on the ship she stood against the rail her head in her arms and tears streaming down her face, lost in the memories of her childhood. Memories of playing hide and seek and flying and talking and trying to keep away from their father when he was drunk. Once they reached Pearl Harbor, Aisla made her way back to her car and slowly drove off the boat and onto the street. As she was driving she stumbled upon one of the smaller naval bases and decided that it wouldn't harm anyone if she just had a look around the place.  
  
She looks at the planes that are all so familiar but so different from what she remembered seeing the last time her Uncle Drew took her to a Naval base and showed her what each plane was and what it did. Though she did recognize some of them like the B-52's those were the easiest to spot. She walked up to them and ran her hand along the side before climbing up on the wing and looking at the interior. It took her right back to the first time Uncle Drew had let her fly the plane herself and all the daredevil stunts she pulled in them. Suddenly her train of thought was broken when a man called out to her, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
She jumped off the wing and turned to stare at the man, he was older and slightly overweight and he had a baseball cap on. "The name's Aisla O'Hara and you are?"  
  
"Earl I own this place just what the hell did you think you were doing up on that wing you could've hurt yourself."  
  
She laughed at his statement, having grown up around planes she was not worried about getting hurt by standing on the wing. "I was just studying your plane, it's a great model of the old B-52's."  
  
"That it is, it's one of the newest in that area. Wait how do you know so much about planes."  
  
"My uncle used to be a Navy pilot," She frowns thinking of the day he lost his wings. "Before those bastards took his wings. He taught me and my brother a lot about flying and about planes."  
  
"Really, so you know how to fly?"  
  
"Of course I know how to fly, but I haven't been up in the air for about a month, my plane needed repairing but I haven't gotten it finished yet."  
  
"So what are you doing in Pearl."  
  
Her eyes clouded, "I'm here to visit an old friend. Bad news I'm afraid, then isn't it always?"  
  
He heard the pain in her voice, but let it go and decided he liked having her around. "Well the flyboys are gonna be here any minute but your welcome to come in and have a look around. I haven't been around too many girls who know about planes."  
  
"Neither have I," She laughed and followed Earl into the building where many of the planes being repaired were stored. She walked up to one and took a look at it, "The rudder needs to be fixed right?" He nodded, "Hand me that wrench please." He did and she went to work calling out for a new tool every once in a while. About twenty minutes later five men walked in and were surprised to see a woman in a skirt bending over the engine to one of the planes. She stood up wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving a grease smudge on it and looked at them. They were surprised by the amount of grease covering the front of her dress but just waved.  
  
"Va va vavoom would you look at that fellas?"  
  
"Ah shut it Tony she doesn't look like the type to give you any."  
  
"I love your belief in me Red it's truly inspiring."  
  
They walked over and introduced themselves, "I'm Anthony Fusco, that's Red Winkle and Gooz Wood. Those two fellas back there are Danny Walker and Billy Thompson."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet ya'll, hey Earl I'll see ya later."  
  
"Sure thing, come back anytime."  
  
She waved to him and then turned her attention to the men in front of her, "Well Anthony Fusco my names Aisla O'Hara would any of you boys care to show me where the hospital is?"  
  
Anthony smiled, "I'll show you, but why are you going there anyway?"  
  
"News about an old friend." 


	4. Visiting

A.N. I just want to thank everyone who's been reviewing this story. ( Hope to write more later.  
  
Aisla climbed into her car and Anthony sat in the passenger seat giving her instructions every now and again. "So who are you going to see?"  
  
Aisla spared him a glance before turning her attention back to the rode, "Evelyn Stewart."  
  
"Oh, how do you know Ev?"  
  
"You know Evelyn?"  
  
"Yeah she's dating a good friend of mine?"  
  
"Was he at Earl's?"  
  
"No he left to go and fight in the war over in Europe."  
  
Aisla paled and cursed under her breath, "Stupid flyboy."  
  
Anthony looked at Aisla curiously, "You never answered my question, how do you know Ev?"  
  
Aisla looked at Anthony, "We grew up together, me, Ev, and Conner."  
  
"Who's Conner?"  
  
"My brother," Before he could ask anymore questions she pulled up in front of the hospital and stopped the car. She smiled at Anthony and leaned towards him, he stiffened and she laughed, before shifting her arm and opening the glove box to pull out her sunglasses. "Thanks for the directions, will you need a ride back?"  
  
"That's okay, I'll be fine." Aisla smiled and stepped out of the car glancing down at her appearance. Her long hair was done in a single French braid down her back. Her once clean skirt and blouse now had grease spots on it. She put her sunglasses on and made her way up the front stairs.  
  
She pulled the door open and stepped in glancing around. She saw a group of nurses sitting on some of the beds talking. Aisla studied them and immediately recognized her old friend. When she cleared her throat loudly all eyes fell on her. She smiled broadly, "Well, well Ev time changes nothing huh? Still sitting around and gossiping during work.  
  
Evelyn studied her before smirking, "Guess not, still working on planes, I see. Even in your Sunday best!"  
  
Evelyn stood and walked to Aisla and embraced her in a warm hug. "You look good Ev."  
  
"To bad I can't say the same for you, what are you doing here?"  
  
Aisla's face fell and Evelyn knew it was bad news, "Ev it's about Conner."  
  
"What about him Aisla?"  
  
Aisla let some tears fall but quickly wiped them away, "He was shot down, and taken prisoner by the Germans. They don't think he'll make it out alive."  
  
"Oh Aise," Evelyn wrapped her arms around Aisla and pulled her towards her, letting her sob into her shoulder. The other girls exchanged glances, about ten minutes later Aisla pulled back and took off her sunglasses so she could wipe her eyes. It was then that she noticed the other nurses staring at her. She looked at Evelyn and cocked an eyebrow at the girls. "Oh Aisla these are some of my friends, Betty, Martha, Barbara, and Sandra. Girls this is the girl I grew up with; like a sister to me, Aisla O'Hara."  
  
Aisla said her hello's before turning back to Evelyn, "So what's this I hear about you and some flyboy?"  
  
Evelyn smiled, "Rafe-"  
  
Aisla frowned and went into deep thought, then smiled brightly, "Rafe McCawley the newest addition to the Eagle Squadron, great flyer, ambitious, but a good guy." Evelyn gave Aisla a quizzical look, "Conner wrote me about him. She smiled sadly, "Well I've gotta find a place to stay for awhile. I'll talk to you later Ev."  
  
Evelyn gave Aisla a hug, "I'll talk to you later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two Days Later:  
  
Aisla was sitting out front of her house writing in her journal and listening to the record player she had going just inside the window. She looked up when she heard a horn honk and smiled at the familiar driver; it was Anthony or Tony as he insisted on being called. She had seen a lot of him since they first met, he'd gotten her address from Evelyn and they'd become good friends. She also saw another man in the passenger seat, who looked somewhat familiar to her. She wracked her brain for a name and finally came up with Danny Walker, one of the guys Tony had introduced her to when they first met.  
  
Aisla stood up and waved to them before setting her journal down and going down the steps to meet them at the bottom, she hugged Tony and then extended a hand to Danny. "Hello I don't think we've been formally introduced yet, I'm Aisla O'Hara."  
  
He took her hand, "Danny-"  
  
"Walker, I know, I remembered your name." She looked at Anthony and he winked at her proving her suspicions that he was trying to set them both up. She shook her head and invited them in for drinks. They relaxed and talked most of the day. Aisla said good-bye to Tony first and he went out to start the car. She then turned to Danny and smiled softly. "It was nice talking to you Danny Walker."  
  
He smiled, "Yeah it was, you wouldn't happen to I don't know wanna go see a movie or something tonight would you?"  
  
"Why Mr. Walker are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
His eyes were alit with amusement, "Are you gonna say yes?"  
  
Aisla laughed, "I do believe I am, see you tonight Danny." Danny smiled and turned to follow Tony but she put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him quickly then skipped inside shutting the door behind her and giggled at the expression that had been on Danny's face. 


	5. Rafe

One Month Later:  
  
Danny and Aisla have grown very close over the past month and see each other almost everyday without fail. Aisla realizes that she's in love with Danny but is too afraid to tell him in case he doesn't love her. Anthony and Aisla are also very close he's grown to be like a second brother to her and he knows that she loves Danny but he feels that Danny loves her too. Evelyn and Aisla are as close as ever and Evelyn has told her everything that happened between her and Rafe including the night before he was going to England which she didn't tell any of the other nurses about.  
  
Then the news came, Aisla was at her house pacing around the family room because she was deeply worried about Danny. He was supposed to be at her house an hour ago because they were going to go to the beach, but he never showed up. She was about to drive down to see what was going on at the naval base when her phone rang, 'Thank God, please let it be Danny.' She ran to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Aise?"  
  
"Oh Tony, is Danny okay? He isn't hurt is he? Oh my God something terrible has happened hasn't it? Where is he?"  
  
"Calm down Aisla, he's not hurt at least not physically."  
  
"Anthony Joseph what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Aise. today Danny had a visit from one of our commanding officers, about Rafe." Aisla dropped the phone her mind flashing to that day when the officer had come by her house to tell her about Conner. All the emotions she'd so carefully kept hidden for fear that someone might suspect that she wasn't over his death came rushing to the surface. She started hyperventilating and she could hear Tony's voice in the phone yelling for her to pick it up but she just couldn't get her body to do what she wanted to do. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
The entire conversation came back to her and the words just kept repeating over and over in her mind. "I'm sorry but he was shot down, wanted to deliver the news in person, shot down, taken prisoner, not likely to live, prisoner, shot down, not likely to live." They just kept running through her head and finally her vision went black and she fell forward sprawled out on the carpet.  
  
Tony's P.O.V.  
  
Tony slammed the phone down and grabbed his car keys, Red looked up with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm going over there to find out."  
  
Red followed him out and hopped into the passenger seat. They drove in silence over to Aisla's both contemplating what was wrong with her and why she had reacted the way she did. Once she got there they both got out and walked up to her front door. Anthony pounded on the door but it wasn't answered; he tried opening it but to no avail. He walked to the window and shaded his eyes so he could see past the glare and that's when he saw Aisla spread out across the floor, unconscious. He ran down the stairs and around the back with Red on his heals. He tried the back door but that too was locked, "Damnit!"  
  
He grabbed a chair that was on her lawn and threw it at the glass by the door, breaking it. He stuck his hand in past the glass and moved it around to find the lock, quickly finding it he opened the door and ran through the house to Aisla's side. He turned her over and gently shook her but nothing woke her, he grabbed the phone and got the dial tone so he quickly dialed Evelyn's number. When no one answered he threw the phone against the wall and picked Aisla up. Red who had followed him inside walked to the door and opened it for Anthony and then the passenger door so Anthony could slide in with Aisla on his lap. Red ran around to the driver side and opened the door and took off for the hospital. Once there they both ran up the stairs calling for a doctor.  
  
Finally Sandra came out and ordered that Anthony put her on a bed, so he did as he was told and allowed her to look Aisla over. "So is she okay?"  
  
Sandra looked up at him solemnly, "I don't know only time will tell. She doesn't have a bump on her head but I think something must have startled her and she couldn't catch her breath enough so she passed out from lack of air to the brain."  
  
Anthony kneeled by her side and took her hand in his and brought it to his forehead, and then he looked up at Red, "Go find Danny and Evelyn."  
  
Red followed Anthony's orders and Sandra left him alone with Aisla when he was sure no one was listening to him he began talking to Aisla. "You know I didn't know that would upset you so much or else I wouldn't have told you. I just thought you'd like to know so you could try and comfort Evelyn. I don't know why you reacted the way you did but your going to have some explaining to do when you wake up."  
  
He hadn't looked at her through his whole speech so he didn't know she'd already been awake. At his words her eyes welled up with tears and she was full of self-loathing. 'All I thought of was myself; I didn't even think of Evelyn I just kept thinking of Conner and my pain.' She tightened her hand around Tony's causing him to look up at her. "It just brought back memories of my brother."  
  
"You don't talk about him often, why?"  
  
"He went off to fight the war in England, he was in the same squadron as Rafe but his punishment was much worse then death. A couple days before I met you I was fixing my plane up in upstate California where I live and an officer stopped by my house. He said," She choked back a sob. "He said that Conner had been shot down and taken prisoner but he was not expected to live. I've heard the stories about what those bastards do to soldiers. I tried to forget but-"  
  
"But everything I said reminded you of that day?"  
  
"Yes I just kept hearing his words repeating in my head, not expected to live, taken prisoner. I guess I lost myself for awhile, lost myself in my pain, I'm such a bad friend I didn't even think of Ev."  
  
Anthony looked at Aisla seriously, "You're not a bad friend."  
  
She looked at him pleadingly, "Please don't tell Danny what I've told you about Conner I don't want to put anymore pressure on him." Anthony nodded and then the door was thrown open and Danny and Evelyn came in both looking sad and concerned.  
  
Danny was the first to speak, "What's wrong Aise?"  
  
"Nothing I just it's nothing." Danny nodded and they both seemed to accept this because their minds were obviously on Rafe and Aisla knew this but she couldn't help but feel brushed off when he turned and pulled Evelyn out of the hospital with him so they could talk.  
  
Tony looked at Aisla knowing she was hurt by what he had just done but also knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. She sat there quietly for awhile and then got out of the bed and willed the tears not to come to her eyes. She turned to Tony and took a deep breath, "Would you take me home?"  
  
"No problem," They both headed out the front door and past Evelyn and Danny who now had their arms around each other. Aisla ignored them both and just walked to the car but Anthony walked slower wanting to see if Danny knew what he just did. Danny looked up when Aisla slammed her car door and caught Anthony's eye he also caught the not to friendly look Anthony was sending his way and frowned wondering what was wrong. The next couple weeks passed by uneventful, Aisla was distancing herself from everyone, and was spending a lot of time at Earl's fixing planes and taking them up in the air to perfect her skills. Danny was also trying to keep himself busy, he was logging a lot of flight hours. Neither had talked to the other or Evelyn since that day at the hospital.  
  
Three weeks after it happened Danny decided to pay Aisla a visit but was surprised to find her not at home but at Earl's he didn't know how much time she'd been spending there. He walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist and rested his head on her back as she was fixing a part of the planes engine. She stiffened in his arms and pulled away roughly before turning on Danny and looking at him coldly. He was taken aback by her attitude and stared at her, "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing Walker?"  
  
"Well I mean why are you here?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Sit at home and wait for you to call me or talk to me like you haven't for the past three weeks?"  
  
Danny ran his hand through his hair, "Look I'm sorry it's just been rough with Rafe-"  
  
When he stopped talking at the mention of Rafe's name Aisla felt pity for him, "I'm sorry about Rafe, really I understand what your feeling."  
  
Danny gave her an angry look, "No you don't understand! You don't know what it feels like to loose your best friend no your brother while he's fighting in the war. Don't act like you do because you don't!" Of course Danny didn't know what happened with her brother but she wouldn't tolerate the tone he took with her or the way he looked at her as if she disgusted him because of what she said. He might just be taking his anger out on her but she wouldn't put up with it. She pulled her hand back and smacked him so hard his face flew to the side then she dropped the wrench in her hand and took off running. 


	6. No Good Drunk

Over the next few weeks Danny and Aisla didn't talk at all and Aisla distanced herself from everyone even more. She stopped talking to Tony and even going to Earl's she just kept herself locked up in her room, not answering the door or the phone. One day she decided that she would go to Earl's and take one of his planes up, when she got there she was relieved to see that neither Danny nor Tony or any other flyboys were there. She walked in wearing black overalls and a white tank top under them and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Quickly she scanned the room looking for Earl and saw him talking on the phone so she jogged to his desk and plopped herself down in the chair across from him causing him to look up.  
  
He looked startled to see her but let it pass and finished his phone call, "Alright I'll talk to you later."  
  
When he hung up he looked at her expectantly, "Can I take one of the planes up?"  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Home, now can I take one of the planes up?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead," He sighed, upset that she didn't give him a straight answer. She stood and walked to the nearest plane that was out on the field. She climbed in just as she saw Anthony drive up, she quickly started the plane up wanting to avoid having to talk to him. Once in the air she felt free for the first time in awhile, and she practiced all of her tricks with the exception of the nosedive because she didn't think Earl would appreciate it if he saw her doing it. When she landed and got out she saw that Tony was there waiting to talk to her.  
  
She held a hand up to him and frowned, "I don't feel like talking Tony. Just let me go home and I'll talk all you want tomorrow." She walked off without waiting for an answer and drove home; as she pulled up in front of her house and headed in she saw a telegram taped to her door. Quickly she pulled it off and read it over, 'Come home soon.stop. Father very ill.stop. Not going to make it.stop.'  
  
Aisla sighed thinking about what a drunk her father has always been but he was still her father and she would give him the proper burial. She went into her house and packed a bag for a couple weeks, and then called Anthony but no one picked up so she just left a message saying she'd be back in a couple weeks. And not to worry or anything she just had some family issues to deal with.  
  
The next day she got a boat out to the mainland and then began her long drive home to Mississippi. When she finally got there nearly a week and a half had passed since she got the telegram, she climbed out of her car not bothering to get her bag knowing that she still had clothes here and hurried up the steps and into her old house. While she looked around memories came flooding back, voices from the past, it was like hearing ghosts running through the house but really it was just memories of her and her brother and some of Evelyn. She climbed the stairs to her old room and opened the door looking around, nothing had changed; it still looked the way she left it.  
  
Quietly she shut the door and walked down the hallway to her fathers room, where she figured he was. Opening the door she peaked her head around the corner to look at the bed and there he was. Lying propped up on a couple of pillows, eyes closed, skin pale and sunken in. She stepped into the room and walked to the bed where she sat down, her father must have felt the bed shift because he opened his eyes and stared at Aisla as if in a dream world. "Izzy, dat you'se?" Aisla cringed at the heavy New York accent of her father.  
  
"Yea Daddy it's me."  
  
"I'se knew you'se would come, bet you'se didn't tink you'se evah see da day of me death."  
  
"You ain't dead yet Daddy."  
  
"Nah but I'se will be real soon and I'se want you'se ta know dat no mattah what I'se said ovah da years I'se nevah meant ta hoirt you'se or nuttin. I'se love you'se cause you'se me little goil and you'se look jist like you'se momma."  
  
Aisla couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up and she quickly wiped them away and leaned in to hug her father. Those had been the words she waited half her life to hear come out of her fathers mouth and now that they had she felt so happy. "I love you to Daddy." 


	7. Betrayal of a Friend

She had ended up staying with her father up until the very end which didn't take much time after she arrived so all in all with settling all of his affairs she stayed in Mississippi a little over two weeks before packing her self up and heading back to Hawaii. When she stepped out of her car and looked up at the rented house she sighed in relief, it was so good to be home. That's what Pearl Harbor was to her now, home away from home. She would never leave her ranch but it was nice to get away from it for so long and she knew she left her horses in capable hands. In Pearl she had her best friends and the closest person she had to family since all her blood relations were dead.  
  
She quickly made her way up the stairs and unlocked the front door and walked in sighing at the thought that this was such a lovely place to stay. She threw her keys on a table by the door and quickly walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She searched her fridge and all she came up with was water so she thought that that was better than nothing at all. Then she picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. "Animal man at your service."  
  
"You really shouldn't answer your phone like that what if it was some secret lover calling and she thought you were crazy because you said that."  
  
"Aisla? When did you get back? Wait don't answer that your coming out tonight with me and Sandra and Red and Betty."  
  
"Alright I defiantly don't mind that after the past couple weeks I've had."  
  
"I know Aise and I'm sorry but we'll be there around 7:30 so be ready to go, I don't want to have to wait very long."  
  
"Wait Tony! How's Danny doing?"  
  
"Oh.uh he's doing just fine."  
  
Aisla smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you tonight." She hung up the phone and began humming a swing tune under her breath as she jogged upstairs to get ready. Promptly at seven there was a knock at her door, she pulled it open and saw Tony standing there smiling.  
  
"It's a miracle, Aise, your actually on time for once since I met you."  
  
"Don't make fun of me Anthony Fusco or I might have to tell Sandra about all those hours you spent talking about her." Anthony blushed and Aisla smiled before following him to the car and squeezing in the back with Red and Betty so Sandra could sit by Anthony. They drove along and finally came to a secluded part of the beach where they were going to have there own little party with some of the other flyboys and navy nurses. When they got out of the car Betty pulled on Aisla's arm so that she could pull her to the side and talk to her. Betty told all the others to go ahead she had something important to talk about.  
  
Aisla was surprised none of them questioned her but just looked at Betty waiting for her to say what she had to say. "God Aise this is so hard, you don't know how hard it is. Umm you and Danny weren't really together when you left were you?"  
  
Aisla looked at her strangely, "We had gotten into a fight so I guess not, we didn't really say I don't want to see you anymore or anything like that. Why?"  
  
"Well umm while you were gone Danny kinda started seeing another nurse."  
  
Aisla's face fell, but she realized that that wasn't it, "Who?"  
  
"Evelyn," Betty whispered biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Who!"  
  
"Evelyn," She said louder, Aisla covered her face with her hands. 'God I thought he loved me, Oh God I love him. Oh no I lost my virginity to him, oh crap this is not good at all!"  
  
Aisla started crying and Betty tried to comfort her but Aisla pushed her away. "Are they here?"  
  
"We didn't know you'd be back so yes they were invited."  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"Aise you can't walk home, it's to far."  
  
"Watch me!" With that Aisla turned back around and began walking down the street towards her home. She didn't even notice the car that passed her and then slowed she was to caught up in her own sorrow and pain and her vision was too clouded by tears she refused to let fall. The car stopped right behind her but she just ignored it and kept walking, then a door opened and slammed shut and she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She was spun around violently and gasped, seeing Danny then she pulled away from him and ran towards the deserted part of the beach trying to get away from him.  
  
"Aisla, damn it come back!" She ignored him and kept up with with same pace knowing he was running after her. What she didn't expect was to be tackled into the sand; she turned around but couldn't get up because he still kept part of his weight on her. "Why did you run away from back there?"  
  
"Because I can't stand the sight of you, we have a fight and you run and get comfort from another girl. From my best goddamn friend Danny, why?"  
  
Danny sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't plan for this to happen Aisla, it just did, I didn't even see it coming."  
  
'Yeah well I didn't expect to be punished like I have either but what the hell.' "Do you love her?"  
  
Danny looked at her surprised, "What?"  
  
"It's a very easy question to answer Danny, do you love Evelyn?"  
  
"I don't know, everythings so complicated," He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Then let me make it easy for you, I'm going home."  
  
"You can't go back to California Aise."  
  
"Danny I'm going back to the house I have in Pearl."  
  
"I'll give you a ride."  
  
"No I'll walk," Then she took off without a backwards glance, trying to understand where everything went wrong and why she always ended up being hurt. Why she got left being the one to carry the burden. 


	8. Back From The Dead

'It's been weeks Aisla, get over him!' One side of her mind kept saying but the other was quietly reminding her of the one thing she wanted to forget. 'It's been three months Aise too long.' Aisla was sitting on her bed staring at the wall, lost in thought. These past weeks she had spent most of her time with Earl avoiding both Danny and Evelyn. Suddenly her phone rang, startling her, she put a hand to her racing heart, and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Aise, how come you haven't called or talked to me since that night?"  
  
"I've been busy Tony."  
  
"Not busy enough to stop flying though."  
  
"Don't Tony, I'm not in a good mood."  
  
"Well tonight your going out with me and the boys, Danny and Evelyn aren't coming so your safe."  
  
Aisla laughed, "Fine I'll come, where and when?"  
  
"The Hula Hut; at seven."  
  
"See you then," After she hung up she realized that was the first time she had laughed since finding out about Danny. Instantly her smile faded, "Stupid son of a .."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night when Aisla walked into the Hula hut she was greeted by cheers and whistles. Smiling she walked to Tony's table, he sat with Red Goose, and Bobby. Aisla sat between Bobby and Tony, "Hey guys." Then some guy came to see if she wanted anything to drink so she ordered a margurita.  
  
The five of them had been sitting there talking and joking for about two hours when a tall, broad shouldered man stormed up to the bar and ordered a whiskey. Red and Tony had gone incredibly pale and were staring at the man. "Tony?" When he didn't answer Aisla smacked him upside the head causing the stranger to turn his attention to them.  
  
He nodded in greeting, "Red, Tony."  
  
Aisla studied him and thought he looked familiar, "Who are you?" Red and Tony looked at her strangely but she just shrugged them off.  
  
He stood and walked to our table and held out a hand, "Rafe McCawley."  
  
Her jaw dropped but she quickly recovered and held out her hand, "Aisla O'Hara." Now it was his turn to look surprised but he as well recovered quickly.  
  
"I'm very sorry about your brother, he was a great pilot."  
  
Aisla smiled softly, "Yes he was but you Lietenant must be one hell of a flyer. Con hardly compliments pilots, he's to critical. For some reason he took a great interest in you."  
  
Rafe winked and then Red and Tony congratulated him and began asking him questions about the war. Aisla wasn't really interested in knowing about what had happened so she zoned out and started playing with her straw. She hadn't even noticed Danny walk in but she did notice it when it became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat, there was Danny getting into an argument with Rafe.  
  
Tony placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off and listened to the argument, while studying Danny. That's when it hit her, they were arguing over Evelyn. 'Of course, what did you think? He actually felt for you? NOT POSSIBLE!' She felt the tears coming and knew if she didn't' get out of there soon she'd break down. She stood up so quickly her chair crashed against the wall but neither combatant noticed, though everyone sitting with her did. They looked at her with pity in their eyes and she just couldn't take it. She quickly walked out the front entrance and to her car. As she was about to climb in Tony put a hand on her shoulder, she turned towards him and buried her head in his chest crying.  
  
"Why Tony? I just don't understand why," Tony murmured nonsense words and tried to comfort her. After a few minutes she felt better and pulled away wiping her eyes, she smiled a small smile up at Tony. "Thank you, go have fun, and I'll call you tomorrow." He looked reluctant to do this but finally nodded and headed inside as Aisla got inside her car and drove home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Tony walked back into the Hula Hut he picked up his empty shot glass and threw it against the wall, shattering it. Red gave him a curious look but Tony ignored him, grabbed his coat and stormed out of the bar, deep in thought. 'God it's between one of my best friends and the girl like a sister to me. Damn it! Danny was wrong and he had better stay the hell away from me or I can't be held responsible for what I do to him.  
  
A.N. Alright it's almost done, just like 6 or 7 more chapters. 


	9. WWII

The night before Aisla had cried herself to sleep and when she woke up that fateful morning her eyes were puffy and she had a splitting headache. She stumbled downstairs, made herself coffee and began drinking it just as she heard what sounded like dozens of planes flying over her house. 'The military never flies this far out.' With that in mind, she opened her back door and stepped out, trying to study the planes.  
  
That's when she recognized the symbol on the sides of the planes. Her coffee cup fell from her hands and shattered against the patio. 'It's the Japs.' She ran back inside and grabbed her keys, grateful that she'd dressed in pants that morning. She jumped in her car and sped off towards Earl's airfield. Once there she ran into the bunker, hearing him shouting orders. She called out to him and he was at her side quickly, saying he'd gotten a call about the Japs.  
  
"Give me the keys to one of the planes Earl." He violently shook his head from side to side and Aisla pushed his shoulder, emphasizing each word with a push.  
  
"GIVE.ME.THE.GODDAMN.KEYS.EARL!" He handed them over and pointed out the plane as he went back to shouting out orders. Aisla ran to the plane and jumped inside, quickly starting the engine. She was lucky enough to get off the ground before the Japs made it to their airfield.  
  
Since none of the Japs were tailing her, she made her way to Battleship row. As she spotted planes, she put all of her practice to work. That was when it stalled and she began to panic but in the back of her head she hard her brothers soothing voice giving her instructions. Her plane quickly went back into motion and she shot down four planes before she was hit, knowing that she had to land, she tried to quickly find an open field. The landing was rocky but she made it and stepped out of the plane, finally noticing the extreme pain coming from her left shoulder and left thigh.  
  
She examined herself and figured out that there was glass imbedded in both. Aisla walked to the hospital which surprisingly wasn't that far away. She tried looking for a nurse she knew, and that when she saw her, Evelyn. And she was taking blood from not only Rafe but also Danny, Aisla tried to turn away quickly but she heard Rafe call her name and knew that he didn't know about the tension between her and Evelyn and Danny. She turned back and saw all three of them staring at her surprised, Evelyn was the first to speak. "What happened?"  
  
Aisla took a deep, willing herself not to flip out on Evelyn, "It's nothing, I'll go get Betty to help."  
  
Evelyn came closer to take a look, "All the other nurses are busy, let me look."  
  
Aisla flinched, "Don't touch me."  
  
Aisla said it so quietly Evelyn thought she misheard, but knew that that was what she said. "But your hurt," Again she reached out to touch Aisla and Aisla slapped her hand away.  
  
"I said don't touch me." Her voice was raised, but she wasn't yelling. "I don't want you to come near me, as far as I'm concerned I never knew you and I didn't because if you were the sister you always acted like you wouldn't have done what you did, while I was visiting my DYING father. So just stay away from me!" Aisla limped out of the room and would have left if she hadn't heard Rafe calling after her.  
  
She turned around and waited for him to catch up, when he did he looked at her worridly. "What was that about back there?"  
  
Aisla frowned knowing that she couldn't tell Rafe that he hadn't been the only one betrayed, it just hurt her to much to even think about let along to admit out loud. "Ask them, I don't want to talk about it." She tried to keep walking but Rafe picked her up and brought her back to where Danny and Evelyn were now talking in hushed whispers. Rafe glared at them and Aisla turned her head away not even wanting to look at either one of them. He set her down where he had been sitting and gently cut away at both her pants and shirt so that the cuts would be exposed. Danny gasped and Evelyn ran to get antiseptic and bandages, when she came back she went to do it but Rafe took them from her. "She doesn't want you to do it." He began to clean out her wounds, luckily the glass hadn't been lodged in her cuts, once he was done he bandaged them and she hopped off the table.  
  
"Thanks Lieutenant, I'll see you later," With that she walked out not even bothering to spare any of them a second glance. 


	10. Finding Out

After Rafe had finished treating Aisla he and Danny left to go down to the Harbor and help out there, Evelyn stayed in the room with Aisla, watching her closely. Finally having had enough, Aisla met Evelyn's gaze head on and gave her the most withering look she could come up with at the moment. Evelyn turned away, the shame obvious on her face and that look of guilt in her eyes made Aisla want to break her neck, instead of doing that though she just let her thoughts flow freely. "How could you Ev? How? You knew how much I loved Danny and yet you still went on and dated him and now that I'm back you haven't even tried talking to me until now? Well it's too late now, but just how Evelyn? Why did you stay with him even when you knew how much it hurt me?"  
  
Evelyn looked away, shame was clear in her eyes, "There's something you don't know Aise."  
  
"Don't call me that damn it, only my friends call me that and as far as I'm concerned you are no friend of mine, because my friends don't treat me like this."  
  
Evelyn took a step back and shook her head not really understanding why Aisla was so mad but somewhere deep in her heart she knew she would feel this way, because she would feel betrayed. "Aisla you have to know so just let me say this. I love Rafe and I love Danny but I'm letting Rafe go because I'm pregnant Aise, I'm pregnant with Danny's baby."  
  
The tears Aisla had been holding back for so long fell and she made no move to wipe them away. "How could you?" Aisla's emotions got the best of her and she smacked Evelyn hard across the face before wiping her tears and running out of the hospital. She ran to her spot on the beach where she and Danny used to go and she collapsed in the sand sobbing and not bothering to hide it. She felt betrayed and yet she regretted having hit Evelyn, but she just had so many frustrations and Evelyn telling her that brought them all to a boiling point.  
  
She placed a hand on her stomach, "Looks like it's just you and me now kid. Never think that I'll stop loving you like my dad did, I'll love you enough for both me and your Daddy. You know you would probably have really liked your Daddy, maybe one day after I'm settled we'll come visit him."  
  
Aisla stood and started walking back to her house, lost in thought. 'Nobody can know who your daddy is because he needs to be happy and if happy is Evelyn then I'll let him go. I love him.'  
  
A.N. Okay sorry the chapter was confusing but I'm fixing it, because I forgot to save when I finished this chapter the last time so what was there was only part of what was supposed to be there. 


	11. Leaving

Two days later, there was a memorial for all those who died in the attack, one had been Betty. When Aisla got there she saw Danny and Evelyn standing by Betty's coffin but she didn't acknowledge them, now was not the time for hatred it was the time to mourn those who died. She walked over and Red was on bended knee openly weeping for his lost love. How ironic that he lost the one he loved to death and I lost mine to love. She walked to him and knelt with him, crying and comforting. Then the others left and soon after Red did, but Aisla stayed, she stood and gazed at the picture of Betty sitting on the coffin. "Oh Betty, it should be me in this box not you, you have everything and I have nothing, you should be alive right now."  
  
A hand was placed on her shoulder and she jumped turning around and staring in surprise at the man behind her. "You shouldn't think that way, be grateful you are where you are and be grateful that it isn't you in that box."  
  
"How can you of all people say that? You know exactly how I feel and you let it just go away. Does the pain ever really go away Rafe?"  
  
Rafe hugged her, "No it doesn't."  
  
"At least they thought you were dead, I was just away, probably hoped I'd never come back."  
  
"It still hurts."  
  
"Yeah it does, I have to go home." She started to pull away but he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let me walk you." She nodded and they started to walk away, hand in hand before Danny called his name, they both spun and Danny's eyes widened slightly at their hands joined together. "What Danny?"  
  
"The captain wants to talk to us."  
  
Rafe looked apologetically at Aisla but she just waved him off, "I'll wait for you to come back." He nodded and walked off, she watched his eyes and saw the surprise in them. When he came back her curiousity got the best of her, "What did he want?"  
  
Rafe glanced at her and nodded, "He wanted to tell me that Doolittle is having us come in for a top secret mission."  
  
Aisla frowned, "The dangerous kind."  
  
"I know but I need to do this," She knew by the look in his eyes that there was no changing his mind.  
  
"You know I got a metal from when my brother went on his last top secret mission. They sent it back with the box that had his body in it."  
  
Rafe looked taken aback at her forthright answer but knew she was just being honest and not trying to hurt his feelings or even change his mind. They continued walking and when they got to her house, she asked him when they left, "We leave at noon tomorrow." He studied her for a moment then asked her the question he'd been wondering about all day, "You love Danny don't you?"  
  
Aisla frowned, wondering if she should really tell someone who was almost a perfect stranger the secrets of her heart. "Yeah I do and when he gets back he's in for two surprises and he'll have to chose."  
  
"What if he chooses Evelyn?"  
  
Aisla frowned knowing that if he did, she wouldn't do anything about it, "Then let him be happy."  
  
Rafe frowned in return, "Don't you want to fight for love."  
  
"I don't know if there's anything left to fight for." With that Aisla turned and walked in her house, thinking about everything that was to come and the long wait ahead of her. 'I'm a month ahead of Evelyn by the time Rafe and Danny get back I'll start to show and he'll already know, without me saying a word. I can't trap him but I have to wait and make sure it's Evelyn he wants. God I don't want him to die, you should have taken me instead!' Aisla put a hand to her stomach and started up the stairs, to go into her room and nap.  
  
A.N. For those of you who haven't figured it out, Aisla is pregnant. Yes Danny is a little man whore in this story. Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed. *bows* thank you thank you 


	12. Just numb

'They are coming back today!' Aisla stood in front of the mirror studying her growing stomach, she put a hand over it and began to get lost in her thoughts. 'Today your Daddy finds out about you and Mommy finds out whether what she had was true love or just a fling. God I hope it was true love, I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't really love me.'  
  
Aisla grabbed her keys and coat and headed towards where the plane was going to be landing in less then an hour. Everyone's going to be surprised since Aisla hadn't told anyone about the baby, not even Tony. 'God Tony's coming back, my soul brother, I missed him so much.' She climbed in her car and slowly made her way to the airfield. Once she parked she pulled her coat on trying to cover her stomach as best as possible. Trying to hide her bulging stomach, so that it could be a surprise for both Tony and Danny.  
  
She saw a group of people huddled together waiting for whoever was on this mission that they were with or loved. She saw Evelyn and saw the apprehensive look on her face but she knew that even in this time when most came together she just couldn't bare to be near Evelyn, she still felt the betrayal, fresh in her heart. So she stood alone on the outskirts as the plane landed, and as the soldiers began to climb off, somber. Then Red came off and she noticed the look of defeat in his eyes and felt tears well up in her eyes. She made her way to the front of the group pushing people out of her way and ignoring their indignant protests. Once there she saw Rafe climb off and scan the crowd holding Evelyn's eye for a moment and she wondered if he knew about her having a baby.  
  
She stood on her tiptoes trying to see over Rafe's shoulder to find Danny, but all she saw was darkness and then he began to climb down the stairs and she saw what he was carrying. He looked at Aisla and their eyes met briefly and she knew. She knew in her gut that she had just lost the one thing that had mattered at all to her. Losing her father hadn't even been quite this painful. She collapsed onto her knees and began sobbing into her hands, feeling a sense of déjà vu she realized that this was how she had found Red at the memorial.  
  
Aisla stood gathering her last bit of courage and strode to where Rafe and Evelyn stood, Evelyn fisted her hand in a black pilots coat and then let it drop. Aisla gently pushed her away and ran her hand along the wood of the box, no not a box a coffin. Danny's coffin, her love's coffin, she just couldn't grasp the fact that the man she loved was lying in this box because he couldn't breathe and couldn't move and couldn't open his eyes. Because his body no longer held that incredible life force that had somehow drawn Aisla towards him like honey draws a fly. She pulled his coat off of the top of coffin and held it to her chest, not even bothering to hide the bulge that was her stomach. Rafe glanced at it surprised and then understanding dawned on him when he remembered the conversation they had had after the memorial.  
  
"You're pregnant," He whispered, although it was worded as a question she knew it was anything but that, so she just nodded and held the coat tighter, crying silently. Then she looked around and realization dawned on her, Danny wasn't the only one missing from the men who had stepped off that plane.  
  
"Where's Anthony?"  
  
Although she knew the answer, she needed Rafe to be the one to tell her and to tell her exactly what had happened, "He's not coming back Aise, he died out there." Not being able to hear him anymore because of the sound of all of the blood rushing to her head, she just turned and stared out at the horizon where the sun was now setting. Rafe took that as a dismissal and helped carry the crude coffin to a truck to be loaded in there and taken to the church, where there would be a ceremony tomorrow. He then walked back to where Aisla still stood, not having been able to move since he left.  
  
She heard him approaching but didn't bother to turn and acknowledge him, "You know sunset was Danny's favorite time of the day."  
  
He took her hand, "I know, he loved being in the air at this time of the day."  
  
"Yeah he did, didn't he?" She laughed quietly and then Rafe opened his mouth to say something, but Aisla interrupted him. "I told you the kind of mission where they send the medals with your body, you were lucky Rafe. Don't do this again, don't do it to Evelyn, she deserves the type of husband that will always be there for her and her child even if that child isn't his."  
  
Rafe stood silently and studied Aisla for a moment before answering, "That's the type of husband I want to be and you should know that Danny died saving me."  
  
Aisla nodded, "That's always the type of man he was, willing to give more then he would ever take." She sighed and then turned and buried her head in Rafe's chest and let her emotions get the best of her, she let the crying take over. Once all the tears had left her, she looked up at Rafe. "I have to leave this place, Rafe. It just has to many memories of everyone I love and everyone I lost."  
  
He looked at her with wide eyes, "Your going to stay in touch right?"  
  
She nodded and then turned and walked back to her car, knowing that that was one promise she would always keep. Once at the house she packed and drove down to the docks and took the next boat back to the states and back to California, from there she drove to her home and stood outside staring up at it for a moment, before walking up to it and opening the door. Feeling numb because that was what she was just numb. 


	13. Four Years Later

Four Years Later:  
  
Aisla stepped out of the car and stared up at the country like house that loomed over her right in front of her. She smiled and sighed, thinking of how much had changed over the years. She was much more responsible then she had been just four years ago and she was mother, she had a great job working at a doctor's office as a secretary and she also owned a garage where she fixed things, cars and planes but mainly anything that would pay her bills. She also looked more mature, she carried herself with more confidence and her once long hair was now cut to the shoulders and up in an elegant bun. She also changed in what she wore, right now she was wearing a red skirt with red heels and a black silk shirt.  
  
Aisla turned back to the car and opened the back door and smiled at her sleeping baby, well he can't really be called a baby anymore, no now he was a big boy as he requested her call him. She undid his seatbelt and pulled him out of the car and adjusted him so that his head was lying on her shoulder and she could carry him with one arm. She then pulled out a bag and started to make her way up to the front door of the house that belonged to her old best friend and the boy who had helped her go on living after Danny died.  
  
She got to the front door and rang the bell, she heard running in the house and then a stern voice, "Daniel Walker McCawley you slow down this instant." Hearing the name had brought chills to Aisla but she shook it off and smiled at the little boy who was a shocking resemblance to his father.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She laughed at his bluntness and looked at him, "Well my name is Aisla but you can call me Aise." That's when Aisla felt a little head that was on her shoulder shift and lift itself up to look down at the body that belonged to the voice he'd heard. "Well this big boy right here is Rafe."  
  
The boy laughed, "That's my daddy's name." Then Aisla heard more footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing Danny?" A deep voice asked before coming up behind him and seeing Aisla, his jaw dropped at the boy who Aisla was holding. Who besides his blonde curly hair and green eyes could have been Danny's twin. "Aisla?"  
  
"Well hey there Rafe, it's nice to see you again."  
  
Rafe opened the door all the way and motioned for her to come in, which she gladly did and then put little Rafe down but he hugged her leg, letting his shyness overcome him. Aisla laughed at his antics and then noticed Evelyn standing at the entryway gaping at her, Aisla smiled at her trying to show that she no longer harbored any hard feelings towards her. "I know that this is a surprise, but really I'm just passing through the town because I'm on my way back to Tennessee I've decided that I want my boy to grow up where I did and I thought that I'd stop by and see you."  
  
"It is a surprise but your always welcome in our home," Evelyn said, stepping forward and putting an arm around Rafe's waist and he put an arm around her shoulders. I smiled and then Rafe let go of Evelyn to bend down and look little Rafe in the eye.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
I smiled, knowing that I had never told Rafe what I'd named my baby, "His name is Rafe." Rafe quickly looked up at me and then back at my son. "I know Danny would have wanted it."  
  
He nodded and held his hand out to my son, "Well Rafe I know you'll never forget my name, I'm Rafe McCawley."  
  
Little Rafe laughed and shook Rafe's hand, "My mommy told me that you were best friends with my daddy. She said that you grew up together." Then little Rafe leaned in to Rafe as if to tell him a secret, "She said that you loved daddy like a brother and that you loved him so much that you saved his life, while you were at Pearl Harbor."  
  
Rafe stared at the boy in wonder, knowing that he was Danny's son, but instead of answering in any form of question he just pulled the boy in for a hug and Aisla put a hand to her heart. Then Danny Jr. jumped on Rafe's back and the three boys began wrestling around while Evelyn and Aisla made their way towards the kitchen. Aisla gave Evelyn the bag she'd brought with her and Evelyn looked at her curiously, "It's nothing special I just thought that Danny should have something that would remind him of his real father."  
  
Evelyn opened the bag and pulled out two things, one was the pilots hat that had Danny's wings in it and the other was a medal that was framed, it was the metal of bravery that he had gotten on the mission to Japan. Evelyn looked up at Aisla surprised, since she hadn't even known that Aisla had the medal, but smiled, not wanting to question her best friend. She set aside the gifts and motioned for Aisla to take a seat and then she sat down next to her, "So what have you been up to these last couple of years?"  
  
"Well I got a degree in secratorial work and I've worked at the Doctor's office for the last two years and I also do part time work at the garage that was in town, but now I've decided that I want to take on the ranch that Daddy left to me. Plus I'll be by your uncle and he was always a better father to me then my own dad."  
  
Evelyn smiled and nodded, "You know you never told me that you were having a baby by Danny."  
  
Aisla smiled, "I never told anyone, Rafe knew, but I never told him. I was planning on telling everyone when they got back from Japan but the two people who mattered the most to me died on that mission and I guess that's why I've never really taken Rafe up in a plane, I just don't want to lose him the way I lost Danny and Tony."  
  
Evelyn smiled sadly, "I know." They continued onto less sad things and talked for a good hour before they ate and then Evelyn insisted that Aisla and Danny spend the night. Aisla accepted and put Danny to bed before walking out the back door of the house and towards the barn, wanting to get some fresh air. She was staring at the ground, so she didn't notice the tombstone until it was right in front of her. She looked up at it and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
She sank to her knees in front of it not caring that she was getting her skirt dirty, she only saw the words on the tombstone going over and over in her mind. It was the poem Danny had written about flying, "Why Danny? Why couldn't you just stay? Why'd you take that mission? Why did you get together with Evelyn?"  
  
"So many questions Aise, where do you want me to start?"  
  
Aisla looked up bewildered, because that voice sounded so familiar to the one that had begun to haunt her dreams, that's when she saw him. Her dark soldier, leaning against the tombstone and smiling down at her. Slowly she backed up still on her knees, thinking she was crazy for seeing her dead lover standing in front of her. "I'm dreaming, yeah that's it."  
  
"Your not dreaming Aisla, it's me and I'm not aloud to be here long but there are things I have to tell you, you have to go on. I did love you but I just felt so stupid and I thought I'd ruined my only chance and I was so lonely. I was just trying to fill the void in my heart that your absence brought."  
  
Aisla stood and walked towards him and gently held her hand out, reaching out to touch him but hesitant not sure if it would work. So he met her halfway and when she felt the warmth of his hand in hers she broke down and began sobbing again. She pushed herself into his arms and hugged him close to her and pushed her head against his chest. He sighed, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."  
  
"I love you Daniel Walker and I always will."  
  
"I know you will but you have to go on and not just for your sake but for Rafe Jr.'s too." She pulled away and stared up at him and then bent her head and leaned on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply, longing for more but somehow she knew he would be leaving soon. Then again she also knew that she would have time for exactly what she wanted. She pulled him towards the barn and then up into the loft, slowly they made love that night, wanting to linger and savor everything that was happening. When they were done, they laid next to each other cuddling for awhile and then it was time and she just knew. She pulled her clothes on and laid back down, watching him get dressed. The last thing she remembered the next morning was him kissing her good-bye.  
  
When she awoke she was still laying in the loft of the barn and her clothes were all wrinkled but his scent was all around her and she was glad because if it hadn't been then she would have defiantly thought she was crazy. That's when she saw it, the roses and the glass of salt and she smiled in remembrance. It had been two weeks after Aisla and Danny started dating and Danny wanted to surprise Aisla with something special, so he got a jar full of salt water and waited for the water to evaporate and then bought a dozen roses and stuck them in the jar with the salt and left them on her porch with a poem and letter. It had been the sweetest thing that anybody had ever done for her and she loved him even more after that day.  
  
Snapping back to the present she stood and went over to it picking it up and that's when she noticed the note that had been underneath it. She picked it up, handling it gently as if it would break any second, and carefully she unfolded it and read it.  
  
Dear Aisla,  
  
You know it's always been you that I've loved and it always will be but remember what I said you should move on and not for my sake or your own but for our sons. I'm glad you named him Rafe, you always did know what I was thinking before I did. I love you!  
  
Love with all my heart, Danny 


	14. Ending

A.N. This is my last chapter *cry* I'll miss this story because it was by far one of my favorite to write. This is the epilogue and I don't think it will be long but I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who reviewed or even read this. ( Thanks a bunch, Kat.  
  
Ten Years Later:  
  
"Mom, come on we're going to be late getting to uncle Rafe's and aunt Eve's. Come on I want to show Danny my new trick!"  
  
Aisla hurried down the stairs and smiled at her fourteen year old son who was so ambitious and yet just like his father in that he wanted to fly and continued to fly all the time. Rafe who was now affectionantly known as Ace because it just got to confusing with all these Rafe's running around, was standing at the bottom of the stairs mock-glaring at his mother for once again causing them to be late to their monthly get together with Evelyn and Rafe.  
  
"Don't worry, we're always late so this won't change a thing."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," He grabbed his bags, since they would be staying overnight and walked out the door and down to the car where he plopped his bag. Aisla on the other hand was having minor difficulties, first her bag was incredibly heavy and then she had her purse and Danny's old navy jacket that she took with her everywhere. She dropped her purse and was about to get it when a tall gentleman with dark hair leaned down and picked it up.  
  
"Here you go miss." When she looked into his eyes she gasped at the resemblance he bore to her old love. He looked just like what Danny would if he was alive today. "Miss, are you okay?"  
  
Aisla snapped out of her reverie and nodded, "Of course I am, just a bit tired. Thank you so much for your help, uh? What is your name?"  
  
"Tristan.Tristan Walker."  
  
So that was it, he must be related to Danny, she thought hard trying to drudge up a name like Tristan that Danny might have mentioned, but the only thing she could remember was him saying that his younger brother who had been a still born was supposed to be named Tristan. She smiled and looked at him questioningly, "So do you live around here?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I just moved into the house down that way." He pointed to her right and she looked, seeing a remarkably large house that was just diagonal to her house and down the road a bit.  
  
"Well then I'll see you around, by the way my name's Aisla O'Hara."  
  
"It was nice meeting you and I will have to come by and invite you over sometime."  
  
She smiled, "Yes you do that, but right now I'm late for a family get together, so I'll have to talk to you later." He said good-bye and headed off to his house while Aisla was lost in though, 'Is it really okay for me to be attracted to a man I just met. He looks just like Danny though.god I miss Danny."  
  
Then she heard a voice that sounded like Danny's, "Don't be afraid to love, some things were meant to be and we were one of those things." 


End file.
